Memory Card
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: Annie never went anywhere without her camera. Auggie wanted to change that. Auggie/Annie fluff.


**So it's been forever and a half since I've written a one-shot. My friend gave me a prompt 'cause I was itching to write. I misunderstood the prompt, and here we are, with a lovely _Covert Affairs_ one-shot. It turned out to be this because Auggie and Annie are just awesome...and I'll be sitting impatiently, waiting for something to happen between the two of them. One can dream.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. The idea for this story, mine, since I misunderstood the prompt.  
**

* * *

_**Memory Card**_

She was in the middle of packing when she realized something: she was missing her camera. Her precious, bought with her own hard earned money, digital camera. How hard was it to find a black digital camera with a tiny blue dinosaur sticker on the outside?

Their trip was in less than a day, and she hadn't found her camera. She never went on any trip without it—she had a thing about memories, and the only way she could keep them was if she had her camera. Not that she had a problem with her memory; it was just that she needed physical proof of her life.

"Hon, have you seen my camera?" she called out to her husband. They had just gotten married, and this vacation would be their long awaited honeymoon. Their job severely put a limit on their vacation time, and now, in the middle of winter, was the only time they could actually get a vacation.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" he called back to her from the living room, most likely where he was listening to the television.

"Sorry," she called back to him. Of all the things that would slip her mind, her husband's blindness had to be one of them.

She kept searching her—their—room, opening every drawer possible and sifting through them. Clothes went flying everywhere, books being thrown about. After she had managed to empty out every single one of their drawers, their room looked as though it had been part of a fashion war between Gucci and Armani. Still no camera.

With a sigh of defeat she sank to the ground. Her precious camera, and all those memories inside of it, all gone.

"Honey?" her husband said, stopping at the door. "Am I not allowed inside?" he asked, motioning to the pile at his feet.

"Just step over it. Sorry," she apologized once more, remaining on the ground.

"What happened?" he inquired, walking over to where she was sitting (by some miracle not tripping over the piles of clothing here and there) and taking a seat down next to her.

"The drawers exploded while I was looking for my camera?"

He laughed in response, placing a kiss on her temple. Wrapping an arm around her, he shifted a bit and brought her closer to him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He heard her sniffle, and since she was so close he could faintly smell the salt from her tears.

"Hey," he said, placing a kiss on her hair, "I know you're going to say no, but if you want we'll get you a new camera tomorrow morning."

To his surprise, she nodded her head. "Sorry I made a mess. I'll clean it up now," she told him, removing herself from his embrace and getting up. Extending her hand out to him, she helped him up as well. Before she walked away, however, he stopped her.

"Is the bed still empty?" he questioned, seduction and lust present in his voice.

"Yeah," she replied back in the same tone.

She needn't hear another word, for she was already undoing the buttons of the shirt she had helped him put on this morning as he undid the zipper of her dress.

To hell with her camera right now. She had him to keep her mind busy.

* * *

She awoke the next morning a good ten minutes before her alarm, due to the sunlight pouring into their room. Reaching over his bare back she turned off the alarm. She lingered there for a moment, pacing a kiss on his spine and then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ten more minutes," his muffled voice said. He shifted in bed, facing her now. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and dug his head into the crook of her neck—all the while legs akimbo with hers.

She couldn't help but smile at this. She wouldn't mind ten more minutes if it constituted as this. Turning her head to reach for her cell phone (she wanted to set a second alarm there in case she happened to doze off once more) she saw something else—something she wasn't expecting to see.

Much to her surprise, her camera was sitting on her nightstand. Her camera (the one that held as many memories as thirty-two gigabytes could hold) was sitting on her nightstand, as if it were there the whole night. She reached over and grabbed it, glad to see the tiny blue dinosaur on the front by the lens. As she grabbed it, a piece of paper stuck to the bottom moved along with it. Two simple words were typed on the paper: _watch me_.

The moment she turned the camera on, she was confronted by her husband's face. It was a video; she did what the paper told her to do: she watched it.

"_Hey_," he began, fumbling with the camera. _"I hope you can see me. If not then I'm sure you can hear me. Well, I found your camera. Turns out I had it all along. I know you're always worried that if you lose it, you'll lose all the memories that are in it. I'm here to say that you won't ever lose them, especially the ones with me. When I first found out about the camera, all I wanted to do was become apart of it. I'm sure I'm not in all of the photographs here, but I do hope I'm in the vast majority."_

A rustling sound was heard in the background, causing him to fumble with the camera a bit.

"_Crap, you might wake up soon, so I'll keep this short. I just wanted to shoot this so that you'd know that you don't need a camera to make sure that things are forever. 'Cause we'll be making memories together forever…and I'm not sure you'll find a memory card with enough gigabytes to hold all of them."_

"I love you," her husband whispered next to her, in sync with himself in the video.

Shutting the camera off and placing it back on the nightstand, she turned to him, glad to see his open eyes and chocolate orbs.

"Always?" she questioned, brushing his disheveled brown hair out of his face.

"Forever," he assured her, pressing his lips to hers soon after.

As they became tangled in their sheets once more, skin against skin, she knew she wouldn't be dependent on her camera as much as before. She had him, and the memories she'd be making with him every single day would trump any of the ones she would store in the object.

She'd never find a memory card big enough to store him.

* * *

**Reviews mean you like it. I'd appreciate some, if you did. :D**


End file.
